


The Damned

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Stiles Stilinski, Demon Derek, Demon Derek Hale, M/M, Satan Derek, alternative universe, hell AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was satan, and the Damned souls wailed at his feet expect of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythomanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythomanya/gifts).



Hell is hell.

Satan's job is hell, well he made hell, he is hell.  
Derek was the 404769th satan to rule hell, why would they replace satan you say? Well they don't.  
Usually when the previous satan had enough and the demons rebel against him, a new satan is born as a replacement, well not born more like being tossed out of the long demon line and placed on the skull throne.

"Next!" Derek called as the current soul started to cry and beg for mercy, Derek hated crying, "and send him to the pit" he swung his pitchfork and another demon appeared and took the wailing soul away, thank Lucifer he could do that.

"Who's next?" Derek turned towards his assistant Erica who held a long parchment with the souls records.

"Ugh..i can't read this, something Stilinski" she frowned at her own handwriting.

"Oh please call me Stiles" the next sentenced soul appeared before the throne.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Erica asked.

Stiles chuckled at the demon and bent down to take his shoes off, "it's my name, my real name is unpronounceable so i go by Stiles" he raised one eyebrow and fished out a square device out of his pocket.

"More importantly" Stiles smirked and sat in Derek's lap, "what's the wifi password in hell?".

Derek exchanged confused look with his fellow demon and back to the weird soul, "what?".

-

Since that day Stiles annoyed the shit out of him.  
He would appear out of nowhere, feeling comfortable as possible and talk Derek's ear off.  
Usually he ignored him, after torturing millions of souls over his whole life, annoying brats like him were nothing to Derek.

But that dammed idiot was something else, he could find a crack and crawl beneath Derek's skin.  
Stiles would talk fast, sarcastically answer questions, steal his pitchfork (in excuse of 'what i thought it was a broom'), and mostly seat in Derek's lap and play with his horns.

"Are you a toddler? Why can't you be like the other idiots and cry and beg for mercy?" He snapped at Stiles one day.

"Well you see here Mr.frowny brownie, unlike those idiots i see no reason to be damned for eternity, i have some dignity, also i think you're hot, not only literally, i ment like hot hot" Stiles smirked at Derek from his lap.

"Why we're you sent to hell? As far as i remember sarcastic spazzes were allowed up there". Derek pushed the boy away as he stood up and unwrinkled his suit.

"I killed a guy" Stiles dead paned, still smiling widely.

"As self defense? Or revenge?" Derek asked again.

"A bit of this a bit of that, he killed my father and was about to kill me so i jumped down the roof with him, thought it'll kill us both but apparently he lived and i died" he shrugged.

Derek nodded "i see".

Stiles smirk widened and he leaped to his feet,"so will you show me the lava river today?".

Derek considered the thought for a few seconds before turning back to Stiles with a smirk, "how about the torture section?".

"Hell yeah!"Stiles followed by Derek quickly smiling from ear to ear.

He can get used to the brat, maybe hell will become more interesting with Stiles down here.

**Author's Note:**

> This post killed me and i had to write something about it.♡♡♡ 
> 
> http://animestalkerit.tumblr.com/post/133818030292/mythomanya-fic-request-based-on-this-twitter


End file.
